windhundfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncharted Waters FAQ
Q: Do I lose skills when I change jobs? A: No. You will never lose skills unless you go to a GM and choose to forget a specific skill. Q: If I forget a skill, but later relearn it, do I keep my previous level? A: No. The level is set to 1. Q: How do I get the first cooking book: Easy Recipes Anyone Can Learn. A: The book can be purchased or gained through a quest. The book can be purchased at: Parma or Bordeaux. It can be picked up from the quest (Chefs in Town) at Seville, London, Marseilles, Venice, Amsterdam, and Lisbon. Q: How do I change jobs? A: You need a Guild Registration Card. You get several from going through beginning and intermediate school. You may obtain further cards by performing specific 5 star quests from the appropriate guild. These quests are Martime (Privateering Fleet Command Interception), Merchant (Merchant Guild Woes), and Adventurer (Adventurer's Guild woes). Guild Registration Cards are not tradeable. Q: How can I get a specific quest? A: Quests are randomly selected based upon the fame of the character. To refresh the offered quests requires a Quest Mediation Form or to leave a port, touch down at another port, and then return (it is not necessary to enter the second port). If you qualify for a particular quest you may join a fleet with an Admiral who has taken the desired quest and pick up the same quest from the same place as the admiral. Q: How much do Aides cost? A: A 100,000 Ducat hiring fee and a trivial monthly payment. You need to be level 20 in a single class. Q: What is this Helper Quest? A: Talk to the helper in the school where you started. Continuing talking to them until they tell you to visit a different helper. Go to the specified helper and get a reward and direcitons to another helper. Repeat this process until you get to the helper in the shipyard. Completing this chain will give you 50k and several helpful items. Q: How do I make money? A: Read the guides on the forum. Q: Explain Specialty goods. A: Specialty or Cultural goods are goods produced from a very specific region. These goods are not produced anywhere else. When selling these goods at the market you'll get a message saying that these goods are special goods from a specific region. When selling these goods in units of 50 or more you'll gain bonus experience and fame. The amount of this bonus is based on the cultural distance between the ports that produce the good and where it is sold. The farther apart the greater the bonus. Furthermore, for every additional specialty type of specialty good sold in a unit of 50 or more, you gain an additional bonus. The optimal bonus gains result from selling exactly 50 units of different specialty goods. However, this is complicated by the gains that come from larger profits. Goods that sell for larger profits may overcome the specialty good bonuses. Lastly, it does not matter where or how you acquire the goods, feathers that you produce from chickens in Venice are treated as if they came from the Baltic Ocean. See the forum guide for more information on specialty goods and cultural distances. Q: Other sources of information? A: There are a number of useful sites. None of them is the best for everything and most of them are in Japanese. English Wiki: http://unchartedwaters.wikia.com/wik...ed_Waters_Wiki Japanese Wiki: http://gvo.gamedb.info/wiki/ or http://translate.google.com/translat...late.google.ca Japanese Reference Guide: http://Dolmerchant.pv.land.to/ or http://translate.googleusercontent.c...oUNhs_I88JT9eA Age of Discovery DB - Japanese Trade DB: http://gvdb.mydns.jp/db/module/Trade.../TownShow?id=1 or http://translate.google.com/translat...nShow%3Fid%3D1 Q: How can I gain fame quickly? A: All fame and experience awards are double if you are of the matching class. So if you are a merchant, you'll get double merchant fame. If you are turning in Discoveries make sure you are an adventurer and you turn in the discovery to the person that desires such information. You will gain up to 20 times the amount of nonmatching class & person. Q: How can I gain merchant fame quickly? A: Merchant fame calculations are bjorked. If you sell sufficient specialty goods to make over a $5k profit, you will get a fame bonus (based upon cultural distance). If you turn in $50k profit worth of specialty goods, you'll make the same amount as selling $5k. So, to maximize your fame gains sell your specialty goods in groups of $5k profit. This will reduce your net experience gain, but your fame gain will increase by up to 1600%. Q; How can I gain adventurer experience quickly? A: Rank 8 Art map grinding. Boring. Needs two or more people. Great experience gains. Q: How can I gain maritime experience quickly? A: Maritime grinding is most efficiently gained via rapid melee engagements in a fleet or cannon fights. Cannon fights are relatively straightforward, shoot the enemy with your guns, the more damage dealt the more experience. Rapid Melee Engagement is harder to setup, but the gains are superior. In a fleet of 3+ players, the admiral should be in a fast ship, the others setup for melee. The admiral steers the fleet through the enemy ships, and then attack them when one of his fleetmates is within melee range of the target. Combat should last for a few seconds and then EVERYONE in the fleet gets the same (virtually) experience. This relies on attacking higher level ships in high quantities. Ideal targets are Sambuk around Madagascar, ships in the Baltic, and similar ships. Q: How do I get skill books? A: Skill books are available in two ways. The first way is to buy it from an item shop, craft shop, or other NPC. A second way is to receive it from investing as a gift. Books received as a gift for investing can be gotten multiple times, however you must not have a copy of that book in your inventory. I don't know if it checks your bank, but it will check your inventory. So to get another copy of a book, give your copy to someone else. You can also buy books from players, but it will require the player to do one of the previous steps in your place. Q: How can I get lost less? A: Get a map: http://www.4shared.com/photo/LeMk6_-4/uwomap.html and use Survey. More Specific Wiki Links City Information including goods & prices http://translate.google.com/translat...nShow%3Fid%3D1 Good Information including price, recipes, locations http://translate.google.com/translat...nShow%3Fid%3D1 Reporting Discoveries http://translate.google.com/translat...nShow%3Fid%3D1 Trade good locations http://translate.googleusercontent.c...FihgBgbFKNcZuQ Specialty good locations http://translate.googleusercontent.c...JInc8L4N0ZdxEA Goods: Europe http://translate.googleusercontent.c...fbnOhfQwmKRlzg Goods: Africa/India http://translate.googleusercontent.c...pbvYqjJj0D77zg Carribean and South America http://translate.googleusercontent.c...ggFLbtqh0-JMSQ Recipes 1: http://translate.googleusercontent.c...oUNhs_I88JT9eA Recipes 2: Quests http://translate.googleusercontent.c...fuoD87IAIHU6tA Aide 1 http://translate.googleusercontent.c...2dWpKZwvjhCXBw Category:uncharted waters